


twisting & turning (your feelings are burning)

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Haffner/Lisbon, Red John-conversation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, post-S5x13. Haffner realized with a lurch that Jane knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twisting & turning (your feelings are burning)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this piece was Lisbon/Haffner slanted...and then...this happened? 
> 
> Also, filling my H/C bingo square of "unrequited pining".

“To everyone, aside from Lisbon, it’s obvious.” Jane told him, taking a small sip from his disposable cup. Haffner eyed Jane from across his desk, having allowed the man into his office moments prior. “Of course, Lisbon’s Lisbon. If you’re not interfering with her beloved justice system, then you’re really not on her radar.” Haffner said nothing, merely listening to Jane’s inane assumption that he liked Teresa Lisbon. It was almost too funny that he nearly chuckled at Jane’s continued dialogue. “She’s the same woman, who completely missed the Rigsby-Van Pelt relationship.” 

Haffner frowned. “I don’t think you give her enough credit, Jane.” Lisbon had always been one hell of an investigator; and the idea that she hadn’t noticed two of her own team members dating was certainly laughable. “She notices more than you think she does.” 

“You think she notices that you’re in love with her?” Jane asked, quirking his eyebrows. “She knows you’re an ex-Visualize member. Any proclamation of undying love or affection for her is over by the knowledge you had some intimate knowledge of the farm. Of possibly Red John.” Haffner blinked. He should have realized Jane was going to steer the conversation toward Red John. It was honestly pathetic, considering how everyone knew Red John blinded Jane. Haffner couldn’t help but swallow painfully at the idea that he was Red John to Patrick Jane. Hadn’t he proved himself to the blonde consultant? Almost as if reading his thoughts, Jane offered him a small smile. “I’ve been chasing Red John for years, Ray.” The use of his first name had Haffner smiling. “I’ve never been this close before, and your past involvement with Visualize is highly suspicious.” He couldn’t help but nod in understanding. “So, don’t take it personal.”

“I can’t help but take it as anything else,” Haffner replied with a shrug. He could read between the lines. This conversation, while started with innocent intentions, was not about Lisbon’s intelligence. It was about a conversational point he had made with Lisbon. “You’ve come here to make several baseless assumptions, Jane.” Jane made no point of visually reacting to Haffner’s comment, but Haffner had a feeling Jane was intrigued. “If I was Red John, I doubt I would have admitted my involvement with Bret Stiles years ago. I admit; I was an idiot when I was younger. I joined Brother Bret Stiles, because he offered objects that I wanted—needed—from, someone to survive.” Bret had been the first individual to take interest in him, after both of his parents had just up and left him. By the time, he had realized his mistake in Visualize, it had been too late and he just couldn’t leave without consequence. He owed Brother Stiles for everything. “Not everything is black and white, Patrick. Not everything is because of Red John, or because of Bret Stiles. Sometimes, awful things just happen.” 

Jane said nothing for a moment, his expression thoughtful. Haffner’s heart pounded within in his chest. While the admission to Lisbon had been uncomfortable, the current conversation was downright painful. He tried to forget why he had spent an entire summer on the Elliston farm, especially when it reminded him of his father and he never wanted to entertain those thoughts again. 

He nearly missed Jane’s voice, when the CBI consultant began to speak again. “…assumptions?” 

“Hm?”

“You said I had several baseless assumptions,” Jane replied. Haffner grasped at one of his pencils on his desk. “What are the others?” He felt his cheeks redden. God, this conversation shouldn’t happen. He shouldn’t feel this way. He wasn’t sixteen years old anymore; he was a fully-grown adult male. “Is this about Lisbon?”

“Does it actively matter?”

“Considering she’s my partner and best friend, I’d say yes,” Jane admitted. Haffner continued to eye him. “If you’re planning on dating her or something, I’d like to know. She thinks you’re Red John.” 

Haffner scoffed. “She doesn’t think I’m Red John.” Although Lisbon’s first reaction to his Visualize slip-up had been absolute horror, he had quickly explained it (via text message). He guessed she must have told Jane about his past, prior to that text message because Lisbon wouldn’t have confided in Jane if it weren’t for her concern. “Also, the general assumption that I’m straight is bullshit.” 

That stopped Jane in his tracks. “What?” Haffner snorted, almost in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Jane had missed something so important, but hey, Red John blinded Jane. 

“For someone so incredibly smart, Patrick, you’re so incredibly blind.” Haffner shook his head and chuckled at Jane’s expression of confusion. “You’ve worked with me for an entire two weeks once, and you never noticed my lack of interest in women?” Jane continued to eye him, before he moved forward in his chair. Haffner blinked. It almost seemed as if the man was studying him intently. “What?” Haffner asked, the moment Jane had pulled backwards with a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“Your pupils are dilated.” 

“What?” Haffner repeated, confused. Jane continued to smile, which added to his confusion. 

“I said, your pupils are dilated.” Haffner slowly nodded; he had heard that. “I am also noticing that you are flushed. Now,” Jane’s eyes looked him over again and Haffner fought against shivering at the intense stare. “We could pretend that both of these…things…” Jane continued to smile. “…is because, you were accused of being Red John. However, we both know that is a lie.” 

Haffner realized with a lurch Jane suddenly knew. 

“I uh…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jane replied, waving his words away as he stood from his chair. “After all, I’m not the only person who made baseless assumptions today.”

Before Haffner could question Jane’s turn of phrase, the man had already left him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
